At worlds end
by captain.ryan.sparrow.kraken
Summary: They are out to rescue jack, But everyone is not happy with Elizabeth,Also the battle for Davy jones has begun.
1. Blame

At Worlds end

Barbossa: Where's my ship

Elizabeth: How are you alive

Barbossa: Two words, Tia Dalma

Elizabeth: So your going to help us find Jack… Captain Jack

Barbossa: Why do you want to find him miss swann after what you did

Will: What did she do

Barbossa: I will show you

Flashback

Elizabeth and Jack were kissing then a clicking sound

Elizabeth: Its after you not the ship

Will: Where's Jack

Elizabeth: He elected to stay behind, Go

The Kraken appears behind Jack

He picks his hat up

Jack: Hello beastie

Jack plunges in the Kraken

Flashback over

Gibbs: So its Elizabeth's fault our captain is gone

Barbossa: Its her fault

Tia Dalma: Stop it, Go and get captain jack back

Barbossa: Come on lets go and fetch Jack back

Gibbs: When we get on our ship, can Elizabeth go in the brig

Barbossa: Aye

Marty: Come on

All: To captain Jack sparrow

Meanwhile in the Kraken

Jack: Drink up me hearties yo ho.


	2. Arguements

Arguments

In the Kraken

Jack: How was I stuck in here

_Flashback_

_Jack: Hello Beastie_

_Jack plunges in the kraken_

_Flashback over_

Jack: Oh yeah, That Elizabeth

The kraken opened its mouth in the sight was a ship

The Flying Dutchman

Meanwhile in the brig

Elizabeth: Why am I in here

Gibbs: Because you killed our Jack

Pintel: There's a ship

Elizabeth: Let me see

Gibbs: I can't

Will: It's the Flying Dutchman

Marty: Oh no

Everyone spills on deck and then stops

Elizabeth: What is it… oh

On the Flying Dutchman

Davy Jones: Hello Jack

Jack: Captain!

Davy Jones: Not any more

Jack: Bye

Jack suddenly jumps on a rope and swings over to the golden ship.

Ragetti: Captain Jacks back

Pintel: Yes

All: Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Davy Jones: No!

Jack: Go

The golden ship starts moving away from the Dutchman

Jack: Get to port royal

Barbossa: Why

Jack: The heart

Meanwhile in port royal

Norrington: I can't believe I'm commodore again

Beckett: Thanks for the heart

An explosion nearby

Norrington: A ships firing at us

Beckett: Who's on it

Norrington: Gibbs, cotton and… Captain Jack sparrow

Beckett: Shoot them

Norrington: Let them come to us

Beckett: Okay

On the Golden ship

Jack: Norrington is there

Barbossa: What are you going to do

Jack: Steal the heart

Gibbs: How

Jack: Costumes

Marty: Oh no

Jack: Oh yes

Will: Who

Jack: Me, you Barbossa and Elizabeth

All: What

Jack: I like her

Will: No

Will Pulls out his sword.

Jack does the same

So does Barbossa

They each keep fighting.

Jack: Stop

Will: Why

Barbossa: Yes why

Jack: We have to go ashore

Gibbs: Right

Cotton's parrot: Go ashore, Go ashore

Jack: okay, okay

Will: Come on Elizabeth

Elizabeth: Coming

Barbossa: What are we dressing about

Jack: We are dressing about…

Meanwhile

Bootstrap: Where are they

Marcus: I don't know

Bootstrap: I know who Davy Jones fell in love with

Marcus: Who

Bootstrap: It was…

On the deck

Barbossa: I can't believe it

Will: WE are dressed like…


	3. Getting the heart

Getting the heart

Will: Woman

Jack: And me a soldier

Barbossa: Why do you get the soldier costume

Jack: Because I am captain

Will: True

They sneak into cutler becketts office.

Norrington: Who's there

Beckett: Its sparrow

Norrington: Stop him!

Jack: Get the heart

Elizabeth: Got it

Beckett: Get her

Jack: RUN

Elizabeth Starts running to the docks

Everyone follows her

Jack: Good one Elizabeth

Norrington: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Jack: aha This the day you almost caught captain jack sparrow.

They just jump on the ship

Norrington: Get a ship

Gibbs: Got it?

Elizabeth: Yes

Everyone turns to look at her

Marty: Not you

Jack: BE NICE TO HER

Marty: Tell us what happened in your past

Jack: Now

Gibbs: Yes now

Jack: Okay

Meanwhile on the Flying Dutchman

Bootstrap: And that's who he fell in love with

Marcus: Wow

Bootstrap: I know

Davy Jones: Well Bootstrap I have got some bad news for you

Bootstrap: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Jack: Ready

Gibbs: Yeah

Marty: Aye

Jack: Now I will tell you

Elizabeth: Get on with it


	4. Jack's past part 1

Jacks past part 1

Jack: Well here we go

_Flashback to when Jack was a little kid._

_Jack's dad: Here you go son_

_Jack's mum: Your very own sword_

_Jack: Do you think I could be a pirate one day_

_Jack's mum: Noooo_

_Jack: Why_

_Jack's mum: My son is not becoming a pirate_

_Jack flinched then_

Jack: Sorry I will continue soon

Gibbs: Do it later

Jack: Okay

Jack walks off

Marty: His own mum hit him

Will: How nasty

Elizabeth: I Know

Marty: I think I forgive her

Barbossa: Aye

All: Aye

Elizabeth: So I'm forgiven

All: Aye

Elizabeth: Good, cause I have got something to tell you

All: What


	5. Jack's betrayal

Jack's betrayal

Jack: Hi everyone

Gibbs and the crew are looking furious, Elizabeth has a smirk

Jack: You little…

Gibbs: You was planning on marooning us eh?

Jack: Bugger

Gibbs: Lets maroon you

They get to the nearest island

Jack: Before I jump to the fate that I have done incredulously two times, I would like to have word with Elizabeth

Gibbs: Go ahead

Jack: You are a bitch, an ugly one

Slap

Jack: Ow

Elizabeth: Hmmph

Gibbs: Get off

Jack: Fine

Jack jumps off

Will: Lets go

Marty: Hmm, something is weird

Meanwhile

Jack: Bugger, Bugger, Bugger

Davy Jones: Hi Jack

Jack: Oh

Davy Jones: Do you want to come on my ship

Jack: Yes

Davy Jones: Lets catch up with the pearl

Jack: Yes lets

Back on the pearl

Cotton's parrot: Ship, Ship. SHIP

Marty: Oh shut up

The flying Dutchman appears

All: DAMN YOU JACK SPARROW

**Cliffhanger, ha read my sequal**

**Here's a preview **

**Jack: Traitors**

**Gibbs: Fire**

**Jack: Fire all**

**Please review**


End file.
